


Of Gunshot Wounds and Sleepy Cuddles

by HartKitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: At least according to Levi, CEO Eren, Eren gets shot, Eren is a Genius, Grisha's dead, I don't really know - Freeform, Jean's a police officer too, Levi likes to cuddle, M/M, May be more tags, Mikasa is Mikasa, Mikasa speaks Japanese, Oluo is an ass, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Really don't like Oluo that much, Still a brat though, Still an annoying horse though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartKitsune/pseuds/HartKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video loaded and Levi watched in utter horror as a blurry video of the man he has been dating for the last couple of weeks begrudgingly being escorted to an ambulance to go to the nearest hospital after being shot in the fucking shoulder by some prick who had been trying to rob some old lady in the middle of the goddamned street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my other story named Speaking Out. This is following a few weeks after the conclusion of that story.

It had been a few weeks since Levi’s first encounter with the German CEO. He had to say, even though he was about seven years the younger man’s senior, the kid didn’t seem very perturbed by the way their relationship was progressing.   
Levi had been swamped with a big case and hadn’t had much time to properly date the brat the way he wanted. However, he was infinitely happy with how accepting Eren was of the small coffee meetings Levi was only able to manage in his free time. He even had told Levi going places wasn’t necessary, if he was tired he should go home to sleep. He didn’t need to strain himself for his sake.  
Now Levi was exhaustedly joyus, being as the case he had been investigating was now almost wrapped up and all he would have for a while was paperwork. Unless he was pulled into a case that needed his expertise, which was likely not, seeing as how he wasn’t needed on cases often. This case had been his first in months and even if it had come at a horrid time for him, it was a welcome change in his routine for a while. He was a Captain of a special unit that worked undercover when assigned a case. He mostly directed his unit when they went undercover while he took care of any bureaucratic things that popped up due to their escapades.   
He was at home in his pristine apartment doing something he hadn’t had time to do in weeks, surf the web. He was watching a particularly interesting youtube video when a breaking news alert popped up on the bottom of his screen. He normally would have ignored it if it wasn’t for the name Eren Yeager that had popped up in the small description that had come with it. He clicked on it and waited for the video to load while his heart beat twenty miles a minute. Just what had happened to Eren for him to be in the news? The kid tended to keep a low profile, so low in fact that until he had actually met the twenty-one year old CEO, Levi had never seen so much as a glimpse of the kid.  
The video loaded and Levi watched in utter horror as a blurry video of the man he has been dating for the last couple of weeks begrudgingly being escorted to an ambulance to go to the nearest hospital after being shot in the fucking shoulder by some prick who had been trying to rob some old lady in the middle of the goddamned street. The prick was also being taken to a separate ambulance seeing as Eren had beat the ever loving shit out of him after the guy had shot him and was currently unconscious and bleeding severely. Levi sat on his couch, numb to anything going on around him, half listening to the female news reporter go on about Eren’s background. He distantly heard things like, “Mr. Yeager’s net worth is currently into the billions range” “Owner and CEO of T.I.T.A.N. Industries” Taking over the position after father, Grisha Yeager, died of an unexpected brain aneurysm a few years ago” “Mr. Yeager has been taken to Trost Medical and is expected to make a full recovery”.  
Levi was pulled from his stupor by his cell phone ringing, he answered mechanically and snapped to full attention mode when the voice of the police chief came through the phone.

“Levi I know it’s your day off and all, but all the damned news outlets are staking out Trost Medical to get a story on the Yeager kid. I was wondering if you would go down there and escort him home when he was out of surgery and recovered a bit?” The chief asked.  
“I was planning to anyway, sir, seeing as how I’m dating the man.” Was all Levi said before ending the call. 

He dressed quickly and was out the door in under five minutes, jogging to his car and tearing out of his complex like the devil was on his ass. He made it to Trost Medical in under fifteen minutes instead of the whole thirty it would usually take. He whipped into an open parking space and pushed through the crowd in front of the hospital doors, showing his badge to the security officers blockading the entrance and immediately going to the front desk to ask about Eren.

“I need to know the room number of Eren Yeager please.” He said to the young woman working the counter.  
“Sorry sir, that is classified information. I will happily tell you if you are family however.” She said politely.  
“Ma’am. I am a police officer sent here to escort Mr. Yeager home after he has been cleared.” Levi told her after showing her his badge.

She told him the private room he was in and Levi thanked her before hurriedly making his way towards the elevators. She had also told him that he was currently in the room and resting before going home. Levi ran a hand through his hair distractedly, messing it up from it’s usual perfect appearance, as he waited for Eren’s floor to come. He beat feet when the elevator doors opened on the correct floor and walked passed the two officers manning the outside of Eren’s door. They knew him on sight anyway and wouldn’t dream of getting in his way, not with the raging storm that his expression was.  
Eren was sleeping however, skin paler than Levi thought was even possible, making him wonder how much blood the younger man had lost before getting medical attention. Levi also noted the cuffs surrounding the brats wrists and wondered bemusedly what Eren had done to warrant them. He sat down in the stiff chair next to the man he was dating’s bed and sighed as he ran his fingers through the kids untameable locks. He watched as Eren’s eyes fluttered open and his mouth break into a shy smile when he realized it was Levi running his fingers through his hair.  
“Eren you damned maniac, what were you thinking?” Levi asked quietly.  
“I was thinking that some little prick was trying to rob an eighty-seven year old woman. I didn’t think he had balls enough to actually shoot me though.” Eren said softly.

Levi could only sigh before giving Eren one of his rare grins and kissing his forehead. He stood and went to the door, barking orders to the men outside to find Mr. Yeager some sweats and a shirt so he can go home. One scrambled off quickly, cowering slightly from Levi’s harsh glare. Eren was laughing his ass off in his bed, not crumbling at all when Levi leveled his glare at him instead. He didn’t close the door fast enough for Eren’s next words to not drift into the hall and into the grunt officers ears however.

“Levi, we both know I’m not just Mr. Yeager to you!” Eren snorted loudly, leaving Levi to glare darkly at the man outside the door, making him swear himself to secrecy. Levi slammed the door to the hospital room, the loud bang pleasing him for a minute before Erens chuckles caused him to scowl.  
“Sorry, Lee. But that face you’re pulling is adorable and your ears are red.” Eren said.  
“Shut up brat, they are not!” Levi said indignantly. “And Lee?”  
“Sorry, do you not like it? I won’t call you it again if you don’t want me to.”  
“You can call me whatever, but when you get clothes I’m taking you to my place because there are vultures probably circling your place like they are here, even more when they realize you’re not here anymore, and you won’t get the proper rest you need.”  
“Thanks Lee. Do you think we could find where my crap is though? I understand that my clothes were ruined but I would really like my phone and shit. Don’t know where they put them though and the nurses are afraid to talk to me much.”  
“We’ll find them brat. Though for now let’s focus on getting you out of that hospital gown and into real clothing, okay?” Levi said gently. Eren only hummed softly in response, eyes fluttering closed once again as he drifted into a light doze.

A knock on the door came and Levi opened it, snatching the gray sweatpants and white shirt from the officer before sending him off again to find Eren’s stuff. He placed the clothing on the foot of the bed and pulled out his car keys before jogging out of the room. He asked a doctor if he could park near the back exit so he could take Eren home without parading him in front of the circus out front. The doctor gave his go ahead and said he’d be waiting by the backdoor to let him in from there. Levi thanked him before taking a deep breath and pushing out the door, ignoring the surge of people that immediately came at him and went to his car. He pulled it around back and thanked the doctor again for letting him do what he was doing.  
Jogging back up to Eren’s room, he found the same officers outside the room and got his brats stuff from them before going into the room and waking the kid up again. He turned his back as the kid tried to dress using his bed as support.

“Hey Levi, I think I may need help with my shirt a bit. Can’t really put my arms through the holes without pulling at my stitches.” His brat said quietly.

Levi sighed as he turned around and went to the younger man, who was now sitting once again, taking the time to look at his exposed torso. God, the kid had a six pack. He also saw a few scars and surprisingly a bruise in the shape of a bite mark on his other shoulder. He assisted the kid in putting on the baggy shirt, showing him how he could do it without pulling his stitches, before he asked about the bruise.

“Oh that? The little prick bit the shit out of me when we were grappling and I had the upper hand. It was before he thought to shoot me though, even though shooting me didn’t help him much in the slightest.” Eren answered with a shrug as he stood shakily.

Levi gripped his arm when he stumbled, throwing it over his shoulder to steady him as they walked. He pushed Erens phone into his hand and his wallet into his sweat pants pocket. The younger man looked through the hundred text messages he had as they opened the door and walked down the hallway and to the elevator. The two grunt officers had followed them, serving as a buffer from anyone approaching them besides Erens doctor, who handed Levi the pain medication Eren was supposed to take and telling Eren to get plenty of rest. Eren barely paid attention as his phone rang and he immediately answered it, speaking a calming japanese to the obviously hysterical woman over the phone.  
He hung up before they got to the door leading to Levi’s 1980 Chevrolet Camaro, imported from America and a gift from his shit Uncle for his twenty-fifth birthday a few years back. Eren whistled lowly when he saw it and so did the two grunts, police salary was shit and they all knew it.

“Nice car Lee, can I drive it sometime?” Eren asked cockily.  
“Sure. When you are officially not such a brat you can drive it. Which means never.” Levi answered as he opened the passenger door and helped the younger man into the seat.  
“You know I have a Ferrari, right?” Eren asked.  
“You know I don’t give a shit, right?” Levi bit back immediately.

Eren only laughed jovially and buckled in while Levi told the grunts to wait a while before leaving the hospital. Levi got in and buckled up before turning on the ignition and gunning it out of the parking lot. He grabbed one of his twenty or so pair of aviator sunglasses he had and slipped them on as he drove. Eren must have noticed one of the other pairs he had in the car since he put another pair on also. Levi had to say that Eren was adorable wearing his sunglasses.

“Who was that on the phone earlier anyway?” Levi asked after awhile.  
“My sister. She’s in Japan right now and she found out only a bit ago that I was in the hospital. She’s visiting her birth grandmother, a sweet lady who we used to stay with when dad had a trip there for a while. He didn’t really want to have us running amok in the hotel so he arranged for us to stay there when we went with him as children.” Eren explained.  
“So is your sister a half sister from a previous marriage?” Levi asked.  
“No mom and dad adopted her when she was a baby. Her father was a friend of my dad’s and he was murdered by somebody who mugged him and her mother died in childbirth. Her grandmother had cancer at the time and couldn’t raise a baby so mom and dad adopted her and brought her home. They paid for her grandmother’s cancer treatments and after about four years she was cancer free, but by that time I was about to be born and Mikasa didn’t want to go back to Japan to live the rest of her life with her grandmother. So we kept her as part of our family since she felt that was where she belonged.”   
“That explains why she sounded so hysterical. Your her baby brother and some prick shot you.”  
“She’s always worried about me. Whenever I can, I give my security detail the slip so I can feel normal every once in awhile.”  
“You really shouldn’t give your security the slip though Eren. They’re there to keep you safe in situations like today.” Levi said.  
“I know. It’s just suffocating sometimes having men in suits follow me everywhere.” Eren sigjed. “You know my sister tried to run a background check on you? I caught her before she could get farther than your police training and pitched a fit so she hasn’t tried it again.”  
“She can if it makes her feel better. I mean, I pulled some shit when I was in highschool but what kid didn’t do shit in highschool for shits and giggles?” 

They grew quiet again, but it was a comfortable quiet that relaxed Levi and they just listened to the shit that was on the radio until they pulled into Levi’s apartment complex. Levi turned off his car and got out, jogging around the car to open the car door for Eren and help him out. Together they walked into his complex and up the two flights of stairs to his apartment. Eren looked around drowsily before collapsing on his couch. It seemed that he had been fighting whatever medication the hospital to stay awake in the car.

“Brat, don’t sleep on the couch, you’re too tall for that.” Levi said swatting his feet lightly.  
“But ‘m so sweepy, Lee.” The younger man whinned.  
“Let’s get you settled in my bedroom then, that sound alright?”  
“As long as cuddles are ‘nvovled.”

Levi huffed lightly, a small smile on his face before helping the kid up and into his bedroom. He slipped under the covers when Eren pouted as he tried to leave him to sleep by himself. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, nuzzling his hair sleepily as he drifted to sleep. It had been years since Levi slept with another person like this, finding himself lulled to sleep by how warm the body next to him was. He was content to waste the rest of the day away just like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren woke slowly, disgruntled by the sound of manic giggling and wanted nothing more than to bury his face further into Levi’s hair and sleep more. That was before he heard a sound that had followed him throughout his entire life, the shutter of a camera. He sat up abruptly, waking Levi in the process, and positively growled in anger and excruciating pain from his shoulder as he reached for the book on Levi’s bedside table. He was stopped when Levi beat him to it though and it was quick to sail across the room and into the intruders face.

“Shitty Glasses, what the fuck are you doing here?” Levi hissed angrily.  
“Apparently catching you cuddling with a very young man, Captain Levi.” The person said.  
“What happens in my house is none of your business though, you fucking shithead. Delete the fucking picture or I’ll shove your phone up your damned ass so far you’ll need surgery to get it out of your fucking liver.”  
“Okay, okay Levi. I got to admit it’s pretty cute though, maybe I should send it to Erwin and Petra first so they can see how adorable you are cuddled up with a man.” They said. “Speaking of said man, he didn’t kidnap you from the playground right sweet cheeks?”  
“No.” Eren said simply. “He snuck me out of the hospital.”  
“Hanji. Meet Eren Yeager, CEO and owner of T.I.T.A.N Industries and the man that can fire you right at this moment since you work for him.” Levi introduced. “Eren. This is Shitty Glasses, please fire them.”

The person, Hanji apparently, dropped their phone with a squeak and whitened so quickly that Eren kinda thought they were going to faint that instant. Eren only got out of the warm covers and left the room to find Levi’s bathroom so he could relieve himself.   
He could hear Levi chuckling from that bathroom, as he moved from his bedroom and into the living room apparently. Eren finished and washed his hands thoroughly, having noticed that Levi seemed a bit OCD when he saw the two pints of germ-ex in his passenger seat floorboard, and now the two bottles of soap lining the bathroom sink. He saw the pills he was supposed to take and counted up the hours he had slept, finding that he had slept an hour passed the time he was supposed to take them. Popping the required dosage in his mouth and swallowing them dry, he left the bathroom and went to Levi’s armchair, flopping onto its cushion and raising an eyebrow at what he supposed was supposed to be a whispered conversation coming from the kitchen.

“Levi, you did not have sex with Eren Yeager did you?” Hanji waswhispering loudly.  
“No.” Was all Levi replied.  
“Oh thank God, you know how young that kid is? When I researched him and his company before applying for my job I found an old article from when he was like four years old saying he has an IQ of about a hundred and seventy. He’s been going to different colleges since he was like fifteen just because. That boy in there isn’t attainable boyfriend material at all.”  
“I wouldn’t say he’s not attainable, seeing as I’ve been dating him a few weeks now.”

Eren listened as Hanji made a strained noise in the back of their throat before finally bursting out laughing. Levi came out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at him with a small smile, throwing him a can of soda which Eren easily caught.

“What’s so funny, you damn brat.?” Levi asked, knowing exactly what had him laughing as Hanji made another strained noise as they poked their head out the kitchen door.  
“It’s nothing, Lee. Nothing at all, but do you guys know that you can’t whisper for shit?” Eren asked.  
“I can, but Hanji can’t so I didn’t really bother to even attempt to.”   
“Uh, Mr. Yeager, sir. I’m terribly sorry for my actions earlier.” Hanji said.  
“Did you delete it?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Perfectly fine then. Don’t act so stiff though, I’m not going to fire you and you can call me Eren by the way.” Eren said lightly as Levi pulled him from his chair to lay down on the couch, head in the older mans lap.   
“Yes, Mr. Yea-, I mean Eren.”  
“How did you do that Eren? I’ve been trying to make this idiot obedient for years and they just conform to whatever you say.” Levi said quietly as he ran his fingers through Eren’s messy hair gently.  
“Have you ever been their boss?”  
“That must be it.”   
“I’m just going to go. Nice to meet you, uh Eren.” Hanji said before beating feet out the door.

Eren only hummed drowsily once again before burying his face into Levi’s stomach and returning to the sleep that had been so rudely interrupted.   
______________________________  
Levi sighed as Eren fell asleep again, it must have been worse than he thought if he was sleeping this much. He gently picked Eren up from his lap taking him back to his bedroom and tucking him under the covers again. Straightening he turned to head back into the living room and grab his computer and phone from the coffee table, then returning to join the younger man back in his bed, booting up his computer and checking his messages while he waited. He had a few from Hanji from after they left apparently.

“Oh, my God Levi. I just finally processed what he said earlier. You snuck him out of the hospital?” Hanji had sent.  
“Yup.” He replied.  
“I just saw the news report Levi! He was fucking shot and you take him from the hospital to sleep at your apartment?”  
“That may have actually been the better choice now that I think of it. His homes practically surrounded by reporters at the moment. They’re about to start doorstepping from what I can tell.” Hanji replied rapidly.  
“Figured those vultures wouldn’t let the kid get any proper rest if he was there. That’s why he’s here and not there.”   
“Good. You should keep him there until his sister comes back from her trip to Japan, reporters don’t go to her house cause she has one in the countryside with an electric fence and guard dogs from what I’ve heard.”  
“Was planning to anyway. I’ve got work so leave me alone Shitty Glasses.” Levi ended then turned off his phone, setting it on the bedside table. 

Levi turned to his computer and went through his work emails as he listened to the soft snores coming from next to him. He’d have to go back to work in the morning and it already was eight at night. He didn’t have to go in for more than four or so hours tomorrow however, and with the medicine the doctor had his brat taking for pain it seemed he’d probably be sleeping a lot in the coming days so he wouldn’t have to worry about him killing himself in some stupid way. No, the only thing Levi had to worry about was convincing the younger man to stay in the apartment while he was gone.   
Speaking of the younger man in bed next to him, he was currently trying to wrap himself around Levi’s abdomen in his sleep, making Levi chuckle lightly. He found himself carding his fingers through Eren’s hair absent mindedly as he scrolled through various emails from superiors. Most of them were congratulations on mission successes, only a few in regard to his last case that would be officially closed tomorrow, hopefully. He was startled when Eren spoke, voice rumbling and husky.

“I could modify your computer for you, it’s shit security wise from what I can tell.”  
“You’re not supposed to see this stuff Eren since it’s classified.” Levi said as he slammed the laptop closed.  
“Not very. I hacked into every government database when I was nine because I was bored.” Eren snorted.  
“You do remember I am a cop and you just confessed a crime to me.”  
“You do remember that I was nine about twelve years ago, right? It’s nothing I’m not privy to anyway, I sometimes am contracted by the government to write anti-terrorist programs into the database. To do that I have to have the highest level of clearance possible and I’m sworn to secrecy on any and all files I have viewed.” Eren explained.  
“You sure spread yourself out and here I thought you were a simple college student.” Levi said sarcastically.  
“A college student who already has seven master's degrees and with a net worth into the billions.” Eren grumbled.  
“That supposed to impress me, kid?”  
“No. I don’t want shit like that to make you feel like I’m not attainable to you. I just want you to see me as me, not Eren Yeager youngest CEO in the world, gifted genius, and philanthropist.”  
“Trust me Eren, all I see you as is a brat that gets into a shit ton of trouble on account of others. Remember, I met you as a cafe waiter it didn’t really register with me that you were much of a big shot until you were plastered all over the news earlier today. I think you still are actually.” Levi told him gently.

They were quiet for a while, it was comfortable though and not filled with anything being withheld. Eren sat up slowly and grabbed Levi’s computer from the bedspread and placed it on the bedside table before pushing Levi into a laying down position, looming above him. Levi only raised an eyebrow before skimming his fingers up the younger man’s sides softly, watching as Eren gave a small smile before leaning down and and lazily kissing him. No tongue or teeth, just lips, and it felt like absolute bliss to Levi as he reciprocated. Their kisses grew slowly in passion and their hands began to wander each other’s torso, not going past that invisible line between making out and something more.   
Levi had enough of Eren looming over him so he flipped them gently and the younger man allowed it easily, taking the chance to skim his fingers under Levi’s shirt a bit and feel the edges of his abs before pulling them from his warm skin and drifting them to his shoulder blades. Eren hissed when Levi grazed the wound on his shoulder making Levi pull back from his lips quickly and apologized. The heated passion they had progressed to faded as Levi flopped onto his back beside the younger man. He felt Eren turn on his side, tangling his legs with Levi’s and he began to trace invisible patterns on Levi’s chest making him grow lax under the ministrations. 

“I have to go into the station for a few hours tomorrow, I want you to stay here and relax a bit. Just watch a movie or two and sleep the day away for all I care, but you really shouldn’t be going into public before the media calms the fuck down and isn’t running around in a frenzy to interview you or take pictures of shit you’re doing.” Levi said quietly.  
“I think I should just go with you to the station. I still need to fill out a police report because nobody ever showed up with a recorder and a paper for me.” Eren mused.  
“I can bring one home when I get off, it’s not even any trouble for me to anyway.”  
“I’d still like to come even if I just have to hang out in your office and watch you do paperwork for a couple of hours. I’ll even call up Armin to bring me some of my regular, non designer clothes that I have stashed at his house since my sister like to steal them when she’s over at my house.”  
“It’ll be boring, but I have a futon couch in my office so you could at least sleep a bit. So I guess you could come and hang around a bit since it’ll be mostly paperwork and shit of that origin.” Levi conceded with a small sigh.

Eren only hummed with happiness as he snuggled further into Levi’s side. Levi tried not to feel like he was spoiling the younger man to much. He looked at his phone and noticed that it was passed eleven at night, making him silently wonder exactly where the time had gone. He set his alarm and nudged Eren to let him up from his prone position. The younger man groaned a bit but eventually let Levi stand.

“I’m going to go take a damn shower before bed and you should consider doing the same after I get out. If you don’t you’re sleeping on the couch for the night, bad enough I let myself lay in bed with your sweaty ass for this long.” Levi grumbled. Eren only chuckled before replying to Levi’s grumbling, humor in his eyes.  
“Want me to join you? We’d get done faster that way then we can cuddle more.”

Levi stopped in the doorway fighting the blush that rose to his cheeks at the thought of a naked and wet Eren in the confines of his shower with him. He shivered at the thought, and reminded himself that he had only been seeing Eren for about three weeks. They had only had one technical date since Levi didn’t think of the times they’d met up for coffee as dates, more casual meetings with the terribly attractive younger man. He didn’t realize that as he stood in the doorway with his thoughts going a mile a minute until Eren had stood and come up behind him, Eren hugged him and made a soothing, rumbling noise in his chest.

“I’m joking Levi, go take your shower and I’ll be here when you get out.” Eren murmured against the back of Levi’s head. Levi couldn’t help but sigh in relief, he had found that he wanted to take things slowly with Eren. He liked the younger man a lot and didn’t want to rush their relationship. He found that he was comfortable with being in a relationship with Eren, he didn't expect Levi to drop his job just to take him out and was just enough of a brat to keep Levi on his toes.   
He showered and dressed for bed before leaving the bathroom. Eren was quick to go in when he appeared in the bedroom doorway. Levi had forgotten the Eren didn’t have clothing at his house. So when he appeared in the bedroom doorway after ten minutes in the shower, boxers low on his hips. He found that he was unable to tear his gaze away from the younger man’s muscled abdomen. 

“Levi, are you just going to stare at me or do you expect me to sleep in shitty hospital clothing. I would figure you would have an old t-shirt for me to sleep in or something.” Eren said, making Levi tear his gaze from the shirtless man and stand to grab one of said t-shirts.  
“Here, put this on. I need to go lock up the apartment, just get in bed or something. I’ll be back in a minute.” Levi said gruffly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

From Eren’s lopsided smile, he wasn’t doing so well in that department. He sighed as he walked down the hallway and lock his balcony doors then his front door. He turned off lights as he headed to back to his room. When he finally reached his doorway he looked at the younger man asleep on his bed and gave a small smile. There wasn’t anything more perfect than that sight to Levi and he knew then, that if he had any say in it, he would forever be able to see Eren in his bed like this. He knew it would probably be hard to maintain a relationship with the young CEO but he believed he could accomplish it. The heat from next to him was calming, his eyes closed for the final time and he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm woke them up, eyes foggy and hair rumpled. Levi gave a small smile to the younger man and wrapped an arm around him pulling him close. He had forgotten about Eren’s shoulder, so when he groaned slightly in pain Levi acted as if burned.

“I’m fine Lee, just a little pain, I think I need to take my meds in a bit.”Eren said sleepily.  
“How bad was it?”  
“Bad enough that I shouldn’t be out of the hospital yet, but I know leaving was the only choice I had if I wanted to have peace. The paparazzi knew I was there and they would’ve waited until they were sure that any guards I had were unattentive then sneak in. It happened when my father had just died and I went a bit berserk when I heard. I had to be detained and sedated because I put my fist through the window. There was a picture of me in the magazines the next day in the bed I was sleeping in cuffed so I didn’t hurt anyone or myself further.” Eren murmured into Levi’s chest.  
“God Eren I’m sorry, I know it’s probably not enough to say two little words but I’m sorry.” Levi said quietly.  
“It's fine Levi, I'm over it. I love my father but he wasn't really the best man in the world. He wasn't there much as a child and wasn't interested in what I did until I was about fifteen and attending my first college. He wanted me to take over after my two years there and I refused. He threatened to not pay for any of my further college career and disown me, but by then I was already working with the government and they would have been happy to pay for anything I needed or wanted as long as I kept upgrading their security.”   
“I have to say Eren, that's pretty badass. You could have been a seventeen year old CEO and you refused.” Levi said as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes.  
“Yeah well, I'm still the youngest CEO in the world at the moment. Sometimes I think the old man died just to spite me.”

Levi only snorted and swatted the younger man's leg to get him up. He stood and stretched as he walked towards his dresser where he had set out today’s clothes. He heard the tapping sounds made by Eren’s phone as he texted his friend to bring his clothing. He heard the rustling of blankets as Eren stood and Levi turned slightly when he walked passed, letting him see the CEO’s physique. He was scratching his hair as he walked down the hall, Levi’s t-shirt had never looked better in his opinion.   
He was struggling with his tie when Eren came back into the room, mouth smelling like toothpaste and mouthwash, shirt collar damp with water, and hair less sleep ruffled. He pushed Levi’s hands from his own neck and expertly tied the damned tie for him before going back to sit on the bed and text his friend more.

“I used a packaged toothbrush I found and an unopened bottle of mouthwash. I hope you don’t mind that I used them.” Eren said as he texted.  
“No, that’s actually perfect of you. I haven’t told you yet but I’m pretty OCD about most of my stuff, and I may have thrown a fit if you used my mouthwash.” Levi explained.

He spent a tense couple of moments waiting for the inevitable reaction that most had when they found out about how OCD he was. It was one of the reasons many didn’t come to his apartment, thinking they’d end up sending Levi into an insane asylum for moving a coaster. However, the only thing he heard from Eren was a hum and the continued sound of his texting. When he turned he saw Eren sitting in his bed still, seemingly intently focused on his phone.

“Well? What do you think about it? Do you think of me as a different person, do you want to break up now?” Levi questioned.

Eren stopped his texting and looked at Levi, an indecipherable look on his face as he regarded the older man. Levi tried not to squirm under Eren’s gaze, holding his eyes even though he felt like he should go hide under a rock.

“Levi, I knew you were OCD when I got in your car yesterday evening. I’ve thought back to past weeks and confirmed it though, you always squared your coffee napkin to the table corner, you never have a stain on your clothes, and cut your sandwiches into even triangles unless you’re to tired to notice it. I don’t care overly much that your brain is wired to require you to do the things you do and I respect you enough to understand that I need to know to keep things the way they are so you don’t feel uncomfortable in your own home.” Eren explained after his observation.  
“You knew and it hasn’t changed your opinion of me?” Levi asked quietly.  
“Does me being a genius change your opinion of me?”  
“No, you’re still a brat.”  
“Then you have your answer Levi. I understand that you need some things a certain way, as long as you understand that my brain is wired differently too and I need to be pulled back sometimes when I get carried away.” Eren said softly.

They were interrupted by the door bell going off, the sound echoing through the apartment and startling Levi. Eren stood, resuming his texting as he walked out of the room and towards the door. Levi chased after him and made him wait out of sight while he answered the door, Eren grumbled but did as Levi said as he continued to text.  
Opening the door, Levi was met with the Armin kid holding a duffel bag and wearing a small smile. He peered around Levi and into his apartment, thinking he could see Eren somewhere behind Levi because they both could hear the patter on his texting. When he didn’t see him Armin only sighed before handing the bag to Levi.

“Here’s most of his clothes he left at my house, his charger, car keys, and computer. Tell him he has an appointment at headquarters tomorrow and that if he needs me I’ll be at the shop. Marco brought his new car so it’s out front and I’ll be leaving now, take care of him and don’t let him tinker with anything for longer than five hours. Mikasa has a list of paperwork for his company that will be sent to his phone shortly. However much he moans and groans make him at least read it for his meeting next monday. Have fun and don’t get arrested.” Armin said rapidly before turning on his heel and leaving. 

Levi closed the door and raised a single eyebrow at the man leaning on the kitchen counter texting still. He was still in boxers and Levi’s shirt, scratching his head and yawning while the coffee pot brewed coffee beside him. Levi walked towards him and stole his phone, pressing the bag into his vacant hand and pushing him towards the bedroom to change. Eren only grumbled slightly as he trudged off down the hall. Levi took the time he was away to pour two mugs of coffee and throw bread into the toaster for breakfast.   
When Eren came trudging back down the hall, he was wearing a blue jacket over a black Pink Floyd band tee. He wore dark grey jeans and a beanie, various bracelets on his wrists. He looked stunning, and way to young for Levi until he remembered that he wore things like that when he was on his own time also and that Eren probably was forced to usually wear suits and tuxedo’s to work and the most Levi had to wear was a button up, undershirt, and dark pants along with his black oxfords.   
Eren came and leaned into Levis side, breaking him from his musings. He looked up at the still tired man and gave a small smile as he nudged him to sit at the table. Eren immediately picked up his phone and began texting again before it rang and he answered in a mumbly sleep voice.

“Yes?.. No… Move it to Tuesday… No, I’m not at home… Send it to Mr. Smith he’ll know where to take it… No. I don’t need to be in the hospital… I won’t go back to the damn hospital until my appointment next week… Yes, I’ll call mom later… Yeah. okay bye.” Was all Levi heard of Eren’s conversation.  
“Work?” Was all Levi asked, receiving a sigh and a nod.

He brought over a plate of toast and set it in front of Eren, along with the mug of coffee he had made for the younger man. He knew from some of their early morning coffee meetings that when Eren was tired he tended to drink his coffee black to wake up. Levi usually preferred tea after his single cup of coffee but knew Eren would need more than one to function pass the occasional grunt and mumbled answers to the conversation. As he drained the mug Levi watched as Eren immediately stood and shuffled back towards the coffee pot and poured himself another cup. He returned to the table and ate a couple pieces of toast before he was ready for any conversation with Levi. Giving his total attention to the man sitting across from him.   
“When are we leaving?” Eren asked him quietly.  
“Soon as you have another cup and piece of toast.”

Eren made a small noise in his throat before he stood to refill his coffee one last time, draining the pot of the last of it's contents. He returned to the table and sipped at the coffee tiredly, face pale with pain.

“Are you okay Eren?” Levi asked quietly.  
“Yeah. Just hurts a bit and can't take my pain medication for another hour.” Eren said.   
“You want to stay here? You can sleep and rest like you're supposed to be doing.”   
“No, I really can't stay here. I'll go insane if I stay here. I may even rewire your whole tv system to keep busy.”  
“Yeah you're coming with me then. Can't let you fuck up my tv while I'm gone. Bring your medicine and you can sleep in my office. I'll have a meeting when we get there so no one should disturb you in there.” Levi said as he stood to grab his keys.

Eren only hummed at him as he drained the coffee from his mug. He stood and went to rinse it and the plate in the sink before looking at Levi for what he should do next. Levi felt touched that he was considering his disorder, but didn't let the happiness show on his face as he motioned towards the dishwasher. He watched as Eren put the plate and coffee cup in, then load the soap to just the right amount for such a small load. He had also placed Levi's mug next to his own in the washer before starting it. When he noticed Levi staring at him he only gave a small smile before joining him by the door, pulling his hood up.  
They walked down the stairs together and towards Levi’s car. He noticed what he presumed to be Eren's car, wondering how exactly Armin had gotten it. It was a black and gray Audi R8, practically brand new, parked right next to his car. Levi whistled lowly at it as he looked at its smooth edges.

“Want to take it instead?” Eren asked as he jingled his keys.  
“How'd Armin even get it here anyway? I thought your house was surrounded by paparazzi?” Levi asked.  
“I think he had Marco drive in his car here so he could get a ride back. I had this at the shop when I was running around the area and got shot by that prick yesterday. Armin has the spare keys to most of my vehicles except the bikes since he doesn't ride them, Mikasa has them all.”

Eren pressed his car keys into Levi’s palm after he had unlocked the door and went to get into the passenger side. The door pushed up and Levi watched as he ducked his head in and relaxed into the seat. Levi looked at the keys in his hand then jogged around the car and opened the driver side door. He turned on the ignition and felt the engine purr under his hands.

“God damn, you're ridiculously rich if you just left this in the parking lot at your shop.” Levi groaned.  
“That bother you? I have classic cars if you prefer those. You can drive them sometime if you want.”  
“I'm going to get shit for showing up in this. Whatever, it'll be fun seeing their stupid faces gape.”  
“Well then you better get going then or we’ll be late for your meeting.” Was all Eren said to Levi's mumbled comment.

Levi put the car in reverse and started out of his neighborhood after putting it into drive. He could practically feel the power surging under him coming from the car. Eren beside him was laughing as Levi was practically grinning deliriously in excitement. He turned onto the highway and practically punched it as he immediately jumped to seventy.

“Holy shit! This is fucking awesome! Do you always run around it cars like these?”  
“Not always. I take my bike sometimes and other times I'm going to a fancy event so I'm pushed into a limousine with Mikasa.”  
“If I had to go to fucking events I'd take a car like this just because it's different from everyone else.” Levi said as he slowed to go down the ramp for downtown.

They parked in Levi's assigned spot behind the police station and Eren slipped on his hood and some sunglasses. Leaving the car they walked towards the building together, passed all the gaping faces of Levi's coworkers, and in the doors. Levi lead Eren towards his office and let him in, telling him not to mess with his shit. Eren only nodded before flopping down on Levi's futon and curling up into a ball. Before heading to his meeting Levi grabbed a blanket he had in a cabinet and spread it over Eren's now slumbering form.  
He closed the office door, leaving it unlocked, and headed towards the briefing room where the police chief should already be. He didn't think that anyone would dare to enter his office while he was in his meeting. However he also didn't know that a new man was assigned to his division, and he didn't know not to enter Levi's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean felt himself whiten as he slowly turned his gaze to the man in front of him. He gulped at the anger and amusement warring in his eyes. Anger seemed to have won as Captain Levi slammed his face against the desk and let him crumple to the floor...

Private Jean Kirschtein was excited to meet his new Captain, and felt that he couldn't wait for him to go to where the rest of the team worked to meet him. As he approached the Captain's door, he noticed how dark it seemed to be inside and wondered if the Captain wasn't there yet. But he didn't think that was right since he could hear a shuffling noise coming from behind the door. He opened the door to his new Captain’s room slowly and saw the scruffy looking man picking up papers from the floor. 

He was immediate in his tackling of the man, who grunted on impact and squirmed under him. He began to recite the words ingrained in the police academy as he hauled the man out of the office and towards booking. When Jean finally got the man, who had fought him profusely, to booking. He mashed him against the bars and searched him for any and all items, he found normal things like his cellphone, loose change, keys, and his wallet. However when he pulled out the (obviously stolen) prescription drugs he was quick to add the charge of drug possession to his mental list. 

“Fuck. Can you stop with all the throwing me around. I'm already in enough pain as it is.” The man said.

“You're going away for a long time buddy. I have you down for breaking and entering, drug possession, and fighting a police officer.” Jean spat.

“One, I was told to stay in Levi's office while he attended his meeting, two, those are my prescription drugs, and three, you're not much of a good police officer if I can tell. You said the Miranda rights to me wrong, and manhandled me without proper evidence of a crime. I'm going to report you to your captain and see that this goes on your record.” The man spat back.

Jean bristled before shoving the man into the holding cell with the other criminals and prostitutes who had been arrested. To spite the other man even further he had thrown him into the female criminal cell. He smirked as the scruffy man scowled when he realized what he had done, and watched as he shrugged before joining some on a bench in the back of the cell. Jean knew he must be here a lot since he conversed easily with the other criminals, and how one of the female prostitutes was stroking his chest and he wasn't paying her actions much attention.

“Oh yeah, ponyboy, I get a phone call don't I?” 

“No. I don't think you'll need one seeing as no one will ever come to bail you out of this.”

“You're seriously going to get shit from your captain for this later.” The man said. 

“I need your name for this form.” Was all Jean replied.

“Eren Yeager.”

“Stop fucking around. Everyone knows Eren Yeager is at his house, you couldn't be Eren Yeager if you were half as smart as a regular person.” Jean ragged on the man. “If you don't want to give me your name I'll just have to speed up your court date.”

The man didn't answer, only leaning against the back wall and closing his eyes to resume sleeping. The women seemed to be bored of him and began to converse with each other about their pimps and how they should have finished school or didn't run away from home.

It wasn't until an hour later Jean learned why the man was so laid back. A short, irate, man stomped into the holding area and barked at him for the holding cell keys. He was glared at when he asked for identification, and found himself shivering in fear of the smaller man. Watching as he walked towards the cell door and opened it. 

“Let's go brat.” Was all the man said as the man he had arrested stood shakily. The other man seemed to have noticed how pale the man in the cell was because he lost his gruff demeanor as he gently pulled the man from the cell, locking it, and towards a chair. 

“What’s wrong Eren?” The shorter man asked.

“I think he popped my stitches and the pain is unbearable. He has my medication and I was supposed to take it thirty minutes ago.” The other man, Eren, gasped.

The shorter one narrowed his eyes again as he helped Eren to strip off his jacket, even Jean could see the blood seeping through his shirt at the shoulder. He watched even further as the shorter man began to curse up a storm and help Eren peel his shirt off. The gauze wrapping his shoulder was soaked through with blood, so much so that it was starting to travel down his chest. The shorter man stood and after making Eren press his wound to stop bleeding marched over to the desk Jean was sitting at. Grabbing Jean by his shirt collar he dragged the taller man across the desk and into his face.

“Listen here you fucking shit, I don’t know how lax the academy is these days but this isn’t how we fucking treat people at this station. Now where the fuck did you put his Goddamned prescription medication!” He spat.

“I don’t have to listen to you. You need to take anything up with my Captain since I am above any orders you give me.” Jean said snidely.

“What’s your division then.”

“Special OPs under Captain Levi Ackerman.”

Eren started laughing hysterically making Jean redden in anger as he snapped at the other man. “Shut your face you criminal, Captain Levi will see you arrested and in jail for snooping around his office!”

“I don’t think so. Because I’m dating him and you’re speaking to him. I hope you have fun on a desk job for a couple of years!” Eren laughed.

Jean felt himself whiten as he slowly turned his gaze to the man in front of him. He gulped at the anger and amusement warring in his eyes. Anger seemed to have won as Captain Levi slammed his face against the desk and let him crumple to the floor before going around the desk and finding Eren’s stuff before returning to him.

“I’ll call up the morgue doctor to re-stitch this. Do you want to swallow this dry or want me to go grab some water?” Levi asked quietly.

“Dry. It hurts to much not to take it now.” 

Levi shook out the prescribed dosage and handed it to Eren before going to a desk and using the phone to call up the morgue Doctor to come stitch Eren up. He came, fawning over the man as he fixed him up.

“Oh Mr. Yeager, I once interned for your company when your father was CEO. It was a wonderful experience and I enjoyed it immensely.”

“That's nice to hear. Do you enjoy your job here, I've heard working for the police is a rewarding job.” Eren said conversationally.

“I love it. I liked working at T.I.T.A.N. Industries, but my passion has always been towards human sciences instead of just the medicine field I always wanted to do good with my knowledge.” The doctor said.

“Well I hope you’ll always love your job.”

“Thank you, sir.”

While Eren was patched up Levi had been ripping Jean a new one. Jean had never felt as much fear before, than what the shorter man was making him feel. That was until Police Chief Shadis came upon them, Jean thought he was saved. Until Shadis walked right passed him and towards the man sitting in the chair a few feet from them. 

“Ah, Mr. Yeager, how are you feeling?” Shadis asked.

“I've been better. Gunshot wounds hurt like a motherfucker.” Eren replied.

“I know that well. Got shot a few years back at a political rally. Wasn't really intentional, just a gun malfunction with one of the just out of the academy privates.”

“Sir,” Levi interrupted. “I want this fucker out of my division and put back in the academy. He violated almost every rule in detaining a suspected criminal and is a little shit.”

“I’ll bend to your request and immediately transfer him from your division Levi, he’ll be put under my jurisdiction, I’ll see to it that he’s taught properly this time.” Shadis said with a menacing undertone. 

Jean could only gulp as his now ex-Captain let him up and pushed him towards the police chief who would supervise him. He watched as the short man went to Eren and helped him to stand. All his hopes of being in the top division were dashed by his own actions. He could only feel grateful however, because Captain Levi was one scary son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and I am sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. Have a wonderful time and stay safe.


End file.
